Regardezvous !
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Harry & Dray sont obligés de cohabiter ensemble. Ils se chamaillent tout le temps mais leurs amis les remet sur ledroit chemin qui se tortillera vers l'amour ! RYRYDRAY
1. Prologue

**Regardez-vous !**

**Comme ma soeur adore le couple Harry/Draco, je me lance a faire plusieurs chapitres sur une fiction romantique !**

**Alors je la dédie a ma soeur, elle met souvent comme nom Hina !**

**Les personnages sont ceux de J.K.Rowling !**

**Couple: Ryry/Dray**

**Genre: Romance**

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR: Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Ca se déroule après Poudlard. Harry & Drago cohabitent ensemble, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ! Leurs amis leur remettent les idées en placent !**

**.:PROLOGUE:.**

POV HARRY :

Je sortit, ENFIN, du ministère en soupirant de soulagement. Le Nouveau Ministre n'arrêtait pas de me parler et dérivait toujours sur d'autres sujets ! Et voilà le résultat! Je suis en retard de...PAR MERLIN ! Je suis en retard de deux heures ! Oh non! Je vais devoir encore subir les furies de Drago parce que Môssieur rentre normalement a la même heure que lui et on se partage les tâches ménagères, qu'on détestent tout les deux car on n'a pas le droit a la magie ! On doit cohabiter ensemble a cause de qulques stupides mots : "je te déteste" ! En effet, Drago me l'avait dit, en même temps que je lui disait la même chose et le Ministre est arrivé et nous a annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule maison ! Et voilà ou oj en était maintenant, a se battre tout le temps et a s'engueuler !

Je commença a courir pour essayer de ne pas rater mon train mais encore une fois, il partit quand j'arriva. Je soupira. On avait le droit a la magie qu'a notre boulot sinon les mangemorts nous retrouveraient ! Et oui, on est recherchés tous les deux. Moi, parce que j'ai tué leur chef, Drago parce qu'il les a trahit !

Bon, tant pis, je pris mon collier, portoloin en cas de problèmes graves, en mains et ferma les yeux. J'attérit sur du parquet dur. Je fit une grimace de douleur et me tient les reins. Ca faisait toujours aussi mal !

"Alors! Je peux savoir ou t'était !" Dit une voix froide dans mon dos. Je me releva et fit face a mon ennemi.

"on est pas marié que je sache!"

"heureusement, mais tu es en retard de deux heures ! J'ai dû faire TES tâches ménagères!"

"fégnant" dis-je entre mes dents en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Demain, tu feras MES corvés pour la peine" Dit-il dune voix remplie de froideur et de haîne. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre je suppose, puisqu'il était 11h du soir.

"bonne nuit" lui envoyais-je mais je n'eu aucune réponse. Bah ! comme d'habitude hein !

Je pris un verre et me servit de l'eau puis j'alla m'affaler sur le canapé et j'alluma, pas trop fort, la télé.

'me demande a quoi il pense en ce moment. Encore une altercation, j'en ai rat le bol!

A ces quelques pensées, j'éteignit la TV, rien d'intéressant de toute façon, et alla poser mon verre dans l'évier.

Je monta doucement les escaliers et rentra dans ma chambre. Je me déshabilla sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissa dans les draps frais de mon lit a baldaquin.

Le seul truc que j'aimais ici, c'était la nuit ou je pouvais dormir en paix sans entendre drago ronchonner contre moi ! On dirait vraiment un vieu couple qui se frite! Bon allé Harry, dort ! Arrête de penser a ce... ce misérable blond qui veut ta peau même s'il n'est plus du côté de Voldemort. Oh ! J'espère que je vous ai pas choquer! Attendez..hum hum.. Même s'il n'est plus du côté de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-comme-s'il-nous-entendait-encore-faut-il-qu'il-soit-encore-vivant-! Dur comme nom ! Surtout très long!

Je ferma les yeux et commenca a laisser mon subconcient prendre la direction qu'il voulait et ce fut ... ARRRG ! Ca fait mal ! Qu'es-ce qui me fait mal comme ça! On dirait qu'on me griffe !

J'ouvrit les yeux et se fut presque la crise cardiaque en étant surpris de voir ce qu'il y avait juste juste devant mes yeux.. Ce qui était autre que ...

Ehéhé! Sadique? Yes !

Reviews ? Bientôt bientôt la suite ! Je vais l'écrire aujourd'hui et la poster soit ce soir soit demain Bizouuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx

J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration là donc ca va

Ah oui aussi,les chapitres seront pas très long mais nombreux :D

Kizouuuuuu O

LABELLERIDDLESANGUINAIRE


	2. Fiche Moi la paix !

**Regardez-vous !**

**Comme ma soeur adore le couple Harry/Draco, je me lance a faire plusieurs chapitres sur une fiction romantique !**

**Alors je la dédie a ma soeur, elle met souvent comme nom Hina !**

**Les personnages sont ceux de J.K.Rowling !**

**Couple: Ryry/Dray**

**Genre: Romance**

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR: Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Ca se déroule après Poudlard. Harry & Drago cohabitent ensemble, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ! Leurs amis leur remettent les idées en placent !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.:CHAPITRE 1: #Fiche Moi la paix! # :.**

POV HARRY:

J'ouvrit les yeux et se fut presque la crise cardiaque en étant surpris de voir ce qu'il y avait juste juste devant mes yeux.. Ce qui était autre que ... le chat de Drago qui venait de sauter sur mon lit et qui ronronnait en sortant ses griffes ! Ses yeux si près des miens que je pouvait voir toutes ces émotions. Rah ! Il va pas me fiche la paix celui-là! Il est comme son maître ! En plus, il est tout noir et ca porte la poisse !

Je le poussa brutalement et le met au-dehors de ma chambre en lui criant:

"Va donc emmerder ton maître et fiche moi le camp !"

Tellement fort que le chat sursauta et cracha en faisant le gros dos.

"t'es pas content? c'est pareil ! dégage!"

Mais la porte en face de la mienne s'ouvrit sur un Drago mi-endormi (déjà énervé quand il est mi-endormi!) mi-réveillé très TRES en colère. Gloups! j'avais oublié que je pouvais le réveiller! Oh et puis tant pis il a qu'a reprendre son chat qui d'ailleurs se dirige vers le rez-de-chaussé en crachant et en grognant de mécontantement.

"QU'ES-CE QUE T'A A GUEULER BORDEL!"

"TON CHAT DE MALHEUR !"

Drago me lança un regard noir et s'approcha de moi dangereusement. Je recula mais le mur derrière moi m'empêcha d'aller plus loin ! Pris au piège "Potty" zuuuut !

" 'coute mwa bien Potter, tu te la ferme et tu fiche la paix a mon chat ou alors je te fais mal a un point que tu t'en voudra de pas avoir été tué par le mage noir compris ?"

Je crispa ma machoir et serra mes poings. Pour qui il se prend,c'est ma maison aussi !

"compris mais toi t'a pas interêt a ce que ton chat remette une seule patte dans ma chambre et maintenant, bonne nuit"

Je retourna dans ma chambre en claquant la porte mais je pu entendre Drago répondre "mauvaise nuit". Je baissa la tête et soupira, adossé a la porte de ma chambre.

Encore une dispute, ca me sort par les yeux ça ! Il a juste a me fiche la paix c'est pas si compliqué ! Je retourna dans mon lit et ferma les yeux en prenant soin a éteindre la lumière que j'avais allumée pour foutre le chat de Malefoy dehors.

Je m'endormi enfin. Mon subconcient revient et se dirigea lentement vers Drago qui.. enfin Malefoy, qui m'engueulait et me menaçer de mort. Je me réveilla, pris le temps de regarder si aucun chat ou autre n'était là et je me frotta les yeux. Je repoussa les couvertures et me leva. Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Drago n'était pas réveillé..

Je fis couler l'eau si chaude sur mon corps un peu meurtrit par la guerre qui c'était finit bien puisque j'avais gagné mais la gloire n'était rien car j'avais perdu plusieurs amis comme Rémus, Tonks mais j'avais toujours Ron et Hermione qui, eux, avait perdu leurs parents mais Ron lui, avait perdu également ses frères mais il restait sa soeur, Ginny qui devenait de plus en plus adulte. Elle avait 17 ans et essayait de tourner la page mais dur dur quand on a perdu presque toute sa famille dans une guerre n'es-ce pas ?

Je soupira de bien-être et sortit de la douche en prenant une serviette que je mit autour de ma taille. Je me regarda par le miroir. J'avais grandit, je m'étais renforcé et j'étais un peu plus musclé mais toujours aussi maigre..(nda : Harry Potter n'est jamais sans sa maigreur habituelle lol)

Je me sécha les cheveux et essaya de mecoiffer les cheveux mais en vain, comme toujours. Je me sécha le corps et m'habilla. Ensuite, je mit mes lunettes et sortit de la salle de bain. Je tomba nez a nez avec un Drago en boxer.

Je rougis malgré moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu si peu habillé. Mes yeux allant de son torse a son si beau visage qui exprima maintenant de la froideur a mon égard. Je me poussa du passage et quand il passa je ne pu m'empecher de reluquer ses fesses (nda: Harry est Gay depuis Poudlard lol).

Il ferma la porte et la vision angélique et démoniaque en même temps disparût.

Je soupira et descendit vers la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Aye! Le chat de malheur vient de me griffer le pied. Je baisse la tête, sourcils fronçés, vers la boule de poil et celui-ci se frotte a ma jambe. Je souris et lui donne une petite caresse mais le repousse ensuite pour continuer ma petite cuisine.

Je met le petit-déjeuner sur la table et m'installe. Drago ne tarde pas a descendre, habillé cette fois-ci (nda: il va pas se ballader en boxer toute la journée devant Harry nan? si? Pervers !).

Il s'installe a la table sans un mot. Je lui dit un vague "bonjour", repensant a mon rougissement soudain. Bah ! ca veut rien dire, je suis gay ! C'est comme si un mec voit une fille sans soutien-george par accident, même s'il est pas amoureux, il rougit nan? (nda: ouais bon sauf les pervers qui regarde bien lool).

Je hausse très peu des épaules et me tartine une tartine (nda: mdr normal nan?). Je jette quelques regards vers Drago, il n'a pas l'air très sociable ce matin!

"t'a bien dormit?" Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre! Le silence, romput défois par des petits miaulements, devenait trop pesant.

Il me répond, cool ! Je voit qu'il ouvre la bouche ! ah non.. ah si ! non.. bon parle idiot ! t'a l'air d'une carpe.

"si un gars n'avait pas gueuler pendant la nuit oui. Fiche moi la paix maintenant !"

Zut! Je me suis bien fait rabaissé. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient assez blessants. Je baissa la tête et hocha celle-ci comme pour dire un "oui" muet.

Je finis de manger et rangea la table.

"tu..tu travails a quelle heure?"

Il pars sans un mot vers les escaliers qu'il monta rapidement. Il me fuit.. Je voulais qu'il me fiche la paix, et bien c'est réussit.. Mais bizarrement.. ca me plaît pas...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapitre bouclé! Le troisième (enfin deuxième lol) ce soir je pense Bizouuuuuuuuux

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LABELLERIDDLESANGUINAIRE


End file.
